


Loving Herself

by Cybercitizen



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Canon, Cute, F/F, PWP, Selfcest, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 05:51:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14349264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cybercitizen/pseuds/Cybercitizen
Summary: Elsa decides to have a romantic evening... with herself. (Elsacest, Smut, Canon)





	Loving Herself

It was always like looking into a mirror when Elsa saw the woman she loved. Like she was always staring into her own reflection whenever they were together.

Only there was no mirror, and Elsa's lover was no reflection.

She looked identical to Elsa in every single way. She had the same hair, same eyes, same voice, even the same powers over ice and snow.

No one knew where she came from, not even herself, but Anna didn't mind. If this woman was her sister, she would be just as welcome as her.

The woman had taken the name Elizabeth, the full version of Elsa's own name, to try and differentiate herself and the current monarch of Arendelle, but that was the only thing different.

Elsa often wondered where this stranger had truly come from? an apparition from her magic? Something the trolls in the valley had concocted in secret the night Anna's memories of her powers were sealed away? Whatever the reason, she was her, and now, their frozen hearts belonged to one another.

Now, they were alone, in Elsa's room no less. Both wearing the same ice dress, both with the same ideas of what was going to happen. The only difference being the slight smirk on Elizabeth's face, her show of confidence and domination.

A finger curled under Elsa's chin and Elizabeth's eyes met her own, narrowing lustfully. "You look beautiful tonight, my queen," she said in Elsa's own regal tone, knowing it was a big turn on for the snow queen.

Elsa blushed red, her heart pounding softly within her well-endowed chest. "I-I'm always beautiful," she excused.

That was a white lie. Elsa knew she wasn't as beautiful as people made out. In her heart, despite being the ruler of a nation, Elsa believed herself to be as ordinary as possible.

Elizabeth smirked, still deeply gazing at Elsa's baby blues. "I think you should let me care for you, dearest. You've had a long day in court after all."

Elsa sighed, giving in. She was postponing the inevitable at this point. She did love Elizabeth truly, being the only true company she had since Anna and Kristoff had married, so any interaction they had, be it romantic or not was welcomed.

The queen looked at her counterpart and nodded. "I am ready, beloved."

Elizabeth stroked Elsa's cheek and smiled. She leaned closer to her, her lids shutting softly as the skin of her lips met Elsa's. She sighed a little, gently kissing the young queen.

A faint moan escaped Elsa's throat, her eyes shut too as she gave in to the kiss. She opened her mouth slightly, wrapping her arms around Elizabeth, her hands stroking the icy surface of her gown.

The very same gown she had created the night she decided to let it go.

Lips pressed tighter against Elsa, her doppelgänger continuing her passionate kiss. Their arms were coiled around each other, like pairs of elegant serpents engaging in a mating dance.

The snow queen softly breathed, her mouth wide as the other Elsa started to kiss the soft skin of her slender, exposed neck, the soft edges of teeth finding themselves gently digging into her skin.

Her body felt heat as Elizabeth held her tight, her mind losing its concentration over her powers. As their embrace continued, Elsa's dress melted away into a flurry of snowflakes, exposing her royal, naked form to the open air.

The other blonde smirked, flicking her wrist to dissolve her own ice dress.

Now they were both naked, eyes still locked on each other. Elizabeth suddenly pounced upon Elsa, leaping forwards into Elsa's arms, crashing their lips together once more.

Elsa caught her love, giving into the kiss completely as slender legs much like her own wrapped around her waist.

Elizabeth took the lead, guiding Elsa to the nearby bed with a showering of tender, passionate kisses. Her hands cupped Elsa's cheeks, her tongue slid elegantly into the Queen's inviting mouth.

Gasps and moans came from Elsa, as her legs reached the front of the oak bed, her hands hoisting her lover high into the air.

Elizabeth brought them both crashing down onto the bed, Elsa's soft rump and velvet mattress cushioning the impact.

The Queen's head lay back, her mouth gaping wide as Elizabeth kissed and stroked the rest of her body with icy strokes and touches.

Eventually, Elizabeth found her prize between Elsa's legs. Under a beautiful tuft of Elsa's platinum blonde hair lay her sweet, moistened folds, her mound ripe for the pleasuring.

Elsa whimpered as her lover teased her, with bites and sucks on the inside of her leg. She bit her own lip, face now the colour of a grape.

Elizabeth descended upon Elsa, her lips in an inviting grin. She first kissed Elsa's labia, pinching it and tugging upon it gently. She liked to be rough and dominant during sex, but not enough to hurt Elsa. She may have shared a cold heart with, but neither were that cruel.

Elsa gasped, the feeling of cold, sensual pleasure rippling through her body.

Her doppelgänger continued to lick Elsa, sliding her tongue into her beautiful wet opening, using her fingers to widen the slit.

Elsa pressed her lover's head down, moaning her name in heat. She felt the cold touch of the tongue snake inside of her, slithering between her walls.

"Ohhhhhhh..." Her voice could only say, her body and sexual desires given to Elizabeth.

The other woman looked up at her with a lustful, hypnotic gaze. Her fingers and tongue were firmly inside of Elsa at this point, not wanting to pull out at this critical stage of the evening.

Her finger gently rubbed Elsa's clit, increasing the pleasure a thousand-fold.

"Ahhhhhhhh!" Elsa responded in due course, feeling the cold touch of her lover pulse through every nerve and fibre of her being.

Elizabeth knew Elsa was near. She would welcome her first orgasm with glee and a waiting tongue.

The Queen could feel it too, her own body starting to shake and shiver, like she was a normal human caught in a snowstorm. She could feel ice and snow build on her body, the signs were very apparent.

Elsa couldn't keep this storm inside, no matter how hard she tried. Her lover's touch was just too much. She knew she needed to let it go.

Her mouth opened wide, her hips buckled and snow and ice pulsed from her body as she came in a wave of euphoria.

Elizabeth looked up, grinning at the newly-cum queen. She was warmed up, and now it was time for the main course.

She rose above Elsa, placing her face inches from Elsa's own as the queen drew husky, drawn out breaths.

"Want me to go all out?" Elizabeth offered. "I can tie you up and fuck us both senseless."

"Mmmmm..." Elsa agreed, still recovering from her first orgasm. She was now in pure heat now, a swirling storm of dirty thoughts building up inside.

Elizabeth fired out small gusts of an icy wind to each side of Elsa, tying her arms to the bed in strong chains made of crystal blue. She created chains for her legs as well, firmly immobilising the queen.

She then got down again, passionately kissing Elsa's lips. She let her fingers thread through Elsa's now-messy platinum locks, capturing her in the kiss.

Elsa tried her best to kiss back, knowing this kiss was the start of something beautiful that she needed to be apart of, but with her arms tied up as they were, it made things slightly difficult.

The other blonde purred, letting her wet tongue enter Elsa's mouth again, giving the queen a chance to taste herself.

Elsa tasted herself, literally. She always knew she would taste this good.

Elizabeth pulled back, finishing up her work on Elsa. With a stroke of her free hand on Elsa's face, an icy strap formed over her mouth.

"Mmmmm..." Elsa moaned through the icy mask. She loved being fully tied up like this. No stress, no worries, just her and whatever pleasurable things her partner would do.

Elizabeth then prepared herself, long icy gloves forming on her arms and a beautiful ice cock forming between her legs. She would use it on Elsa gladly, but since it was her own magic, every feeling of pleasure she sent to Elsa would be duplicated two-fold inside herself.

She then used the chains to spread Elsa's legs with a mere thought, opening the queue as wide as she could possibly go.

"Mmm?" Elsa made a curious noise.

"Hush pet," Elizabeth cooed. "Relax and let your queen care for you." She smirked, hoping one day soon, she could take her rightful place as Elsa's true queen.

The icy member touched the moistened sides of Elsa's labia, sending a cold shiver down Elsa's spine. Elsa wanted to shake, but all she could do was make her ice bonds rattle a little.

Elizabeth the pressed the cock deeper into Elsa, moaning herself as she felt an invisible presence of a similar mass enter her own pussy.

She grabbed Elsa's breast, squeezing it gently as she started to pump the snow queen with vigour.

"Mmmmmmmmmmm!" Elsa moaned through her mouthpiece, letting the cock take her.

Elizabeth smirked, knowing Elsa was loving this. She was loving it too, pounding Elsa with her double-edged sword. She rode Elsa's body, feeling the pleasure and the passion flow through them like a current.

Elsa tried her best to move, but her bonds made it impossible now, especially with the eight-inch length penetrating her lady parts.

Suddenly a hand spanked her rump, cold eyes from Elizabeth staring into her soul. "Bad Elsa, no trying to escape."

"Mmmmmm mmmm," Elsa apologised in muffles that roughly translated to, "I'm sorry, mistress."

Elizabeth kept up the pressure, pounding Elsa senseless with every push and movement she made. She moaned herself from her own pleasure, her own wave of pleasure rising within.

She would not give up easily. She wouldn't let Elsa enter her climax after her. Only when her cock had done its work would she give Elsa permission to orgasm.

Her cock slid through Elsa's walls, gently freezing her insides before melting them.

Elsa had shut her lids once again, letting herself become one with the wind and sky, her spirit leaving her body to find its place among the angels.

But then she was brought back to earth by the feeling between her hips, the ice cock pounding her sweet, delicious pussy into a wet pulp.

Elsa's mouth opened, her cries of ecstasy were heard as she finally came, releasing her juices over her lover's ice member.

Elizabeth came soon after, in a series of husky breaths as fluid dripped from her pussy and melting ice dildo. She smiled, looking at Elsa. She quickly melted the chains and gag and embraced her lover.

The snow queen looked up at her naked other self, her eyes half open, nearly entering a dream state. "That... Never... Gets..." Before she could finish, full, cold lips captured her own.

Elizabeth deeply kissed Elsa, her hands on her back tightly, both of their faces pressed up against each other.

Their lips were locked together for what seemed like an eternity, but in reality, they were together for only a few seconds.

When they parted and lay down together, Elsa snuggled Elizabeth in her arms, a loving smile upon her face.

"Thank you," she said. "I needed that."

"I know," Elizabeth replied with a giggle. "Because I needed it too."

Elsa kissed her doppelgänger's cheek, giggling with her. "All my life I never thought I would find true love, and yet, I found it in the one place I didn't expect."

"Where?"

The Queen of Arendelle smiled. "With myself."

xXx

 

 **Author's note:** I had intended to make this one my first Elsacest fic, but Val's timely intervention with our collab meant my fic with her came out first. Oh god, I just made a horrible pun. I'll see myself out xD


End file.
